That Little Voice
by Quazarkmax
Summary: Oneshot, Team 5ds stay round Akiza's after a house party. When Yusei can't sleep the little nagging voice in the back of his mind decide's to have some fun.   I promice read it and you'll get a laugh


Quazarkmax: This idea just came to me, its only a oneshot so don't kill me.

Akiza: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't

Quazarkmax: If you kill me I can't update my other fics

Akiza: *Raises eyebrow* Fine

Yusei: So whats this about then

Quazarkmax: Read it but I will say that your going to get a kick out of it

Akiza: Will I?

Quazarkmax: No but i'll get a kick out of you

Akiza: What do you mean?

Quazarkmax: Yusei disclaimer please

Yusei: Sure, Quazarkmax doesn't own yugioh 5ds but he does own this story line

Quazarkmax: Yeah I wish I owned it

* * *

><p><span>That Little Voice<span>

Akiza did pretty much what any other teenage girl would do in the summer while her parents were away on buissnes, she threw a house party for her and her fellow signers. We join them after the party with everyone in bed with a huge thunderstorm when the little nagging voice we all have in the back of our minds decided to give Yusei a few ideas.

Yusei looked at the clock it was two o clock in the morning.

_"Why can't I sleep?"_ He asked his subconcious as he rolled back over to wrap his arms around his girlfriend as she slept peacfully. _"I mean Leo and Luna are already asleep, no doubt Jack is on the sofa even Crow, even though he decided to sleep on the kitchen counter because Jack beat him to the sofa"_. He thought when that little voice in the back of his mind decided it was time for some fun.

_"Hey, hey Yusei i've got an idea"_ Yusei was intrigued by his subconcious but decided to hear it out.

_"Yeah go on"_ he replied back hoping it was a good idea.

_"Lets have some fun"_. As his subconcious explained its plan Yusei opened his eyes as he grinned misheviously as he tightened his hug on the burgandy haired signer as she slept waking her slightly.

"Huh? Yusei what time is it?" she fell silent at the way Yusei was looking towards the door. "Yusei?"

"There's a noise coming from downstairs" she just looked confused by this.

"Its probably just Jack or Crow" Yusei shook his head.

"I heard a muffled shout"

"What?" she asked both scared and alarmed.

"There's someone in the house, he's going to come upstairs to get, OWW!" he shouted as he felt Akiza's palm connect with the side of his face.

"Thats not funny Yusei!" She said as she rolled over to face the wall away from her boyfriend. "Go to the bathroom until you've calmed down", Yusei did as he was told and stepped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom down the landing. But before he could turn on the light the little nagging voice in the back of his mind gave him another idea.

_"Hey Yusei i've just thought of hilerious prank number two"_ Yusei grinned and after waiting for a minute headed back to the bedroom. He climbed back into bed wrapping his arms around Akiza tightly preventing any escape while nuzzling the back of her head and neck while she spoke.

"So have you calmed down now?" She asked sounding smug, Yusei didn't answer. "Yusei?" Yusei didn't answer as the little voice in the back of his mind spoke again.

_"We've got her"_

"Yusei?" She asked again her voice going strangly high as she squirmed slightly in his grip.

_"Do it now!"_ the voice commanded. Yusei grinning misheviously leaned closer next to Akiza's ear putting on a deep rumbling voice as he answered.

"Yusei's still in the toilet!" Akiza screamed as she threw Yusei off whiling running out of the room. Lights flickered on in every house down the street as each member of team 5ds raced back to Akiza's room with both Jack and Crow carrying cricket bats with Akiza crying that she couldn't find Yusei, they turned on the light to find Yusei curled up on the floor of the room holding his sides struggling to breath. "T-th-that w-w-was so tot-totally worth it" he managed to weeze out as smirks started growing on each of the team members faces, all except for Akiza as she turned to the others with tear tracks down her face.

"Give us a minute" Leo and Luna looked confused while Jack and Crow exchanged a knowing look.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Crow called as the door shut.

"I'm sorry" Yusei said as he hugged her from behind. "But you have to admit it was pretty funny" she turned around in his grip but to his surprise she was smiling.

"Yeah I guess it was but don't do it again you had me really scared" Yusei nodded.

"I know what will make you feel better" he leaned in capturing her lips as the little voice made its final apperance for the night.

_"Told you I had an idea"_

* * *

><p>Quazarkmax: So funny or what?<p>

Yusei: Hilerious

Akiza: Get back here

Quazarkmax: Why?

Akiza: So I can kick you

Quazarkmax: Told you i'd get a kick out of you

Yusei: Yeah you did

Quzarkmax: Someone do the review request

Akiza: Please read and review, flamers shall be punished by me

Quazarkmax: Oo thats mean, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned lol. Hope to get some reviews but for now Quazarkmax out!


End file.
